


Imagined Infidelity

by sunkelles



Series: Femslash February 2017 [14]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, and kara the bisexual, everyone is gay and married, lots of lesbians, married sanvers, married supercorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9791549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: When a picture of Lena Luthor kissing Supergirl is printed in a newspaper, rumors that Lena is cheating on her wife start circulating immediately.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. i can't believe it took me this long to finally write supergirl fic? i LOVE this show and it's a femslash hub? how was i this far behind the curve  
> 2\. fem feb is winding down but i'll be posting a fic every day until it does. there's a sanvers fic on the horizons as well

Kara isn’t easily frightened. She’s the girl of steel. Her family and friends are all badasses, and her wife owns and operates one of the most successful companies in America. She used to be _Cat Grant’s_ assistant.  Not many things phase her.

 

But this? This is new.

 

“Have you seen this?” Cat asks, dropping a newspaper in her lap. It’s one of National City’s least respectable publications, so Kara’s first assumption is that they’ve printed some obviously made up article about Cat that the woman wants to take them to court over. Cat has taken a _lot_ of people to court. She might even be _more_ sue happy after returning from her sojourn to run the company again.

 

Kara looks at the picture a little closer, then realizes that it’s a picture of her floating above the city with Lena in her arms. They are visibly kissing. However, it’s not Lena Luthor kissing her wife. It’s a picture of Lena Luthor kissing Supergirl, who for all intents and purposes, is a completely different person. To everyone who doesn’t know them, this is a picture of Lena Luthor committing infidelity with the girl of steel.

 

“Oh my gosh,” Kara says, staring at the paper in disbelief, “Cat- I had no idea.” If she had any idea that someone would snap a picture of it, she _never_ would have kissed Lena that night. It was so reckless.

“Come on,” Cat says, gesturing towards her office, “we need to talk about how to play this.” Kara crumbles up the paper, and follows Cat Grant into her office. She doesn’t spend nearly as much time in here, now that she’s a full-fledged reporter and not Cat’s put upon assistant. She kind of misses it, and she misses Cat when the other woman isn’t around to offer advice.

“How did this happen?” Cat asks.

“Well, um. We were reckless one night.”

“Kara,” Cat says, “this isn’t something we can just cover up.

“Lena doesn’t deserve this,” Kara says, “it’s going to _sink_ her career. She’s a Luthor, and a lesbian. And now she’s a _cheater?_ The press are going to eat her alive.”

“You’re right,” Cat says, “it will be lesbian Lewinskygate, Kara.”

“Wait,” Kara says, “I- I didn’t say that it would be _that_ bad.”

“Turn on the tv, Kara,” Cat says. Kara turns to the tv, and turns it on. The newsroom at the local station lights up the screen, and the three most famous anchor women sit in a circle around the table. 

“Kelly, do you have any updates on the SuperLuthor Scandal?,” the first one asks. Kelly laughs. The third woman looks a little uncomfortable.

“Do you even need to ask, Jenna? This is the scandal that just keeps going. Apparently, Supergirl and Ms. Luthor have an extensive history together. They’ve been seen together since Ms. Luthor first came to National City. It’s possible that their affair has been going on longer than Ms. Luthor’s relationship with her wife, Ms. Danvers.”

“Oh wow,” Kelly says, “imagine how this must be hitting poor Kara.”

“Her sister works for the government and her sister-in-law is a cop,” Jenna says, “Kelly, I think that she’ll be alright.” 

“That is a good point,” Kelly says, “it seems like Kara Danvers has a better social network than Ms. Luthor, despite her wife’s greater fame and wealth.”

 “How do you think this scandal might affect public opinion on gay marriage? The Danvers-Luthor wedding was the most publicized gay wedding in the country. Now with this infidelity, it might cast a haze on the whole concept?” This is the third woman’s first addition, but Kara feels physically ill. She can’t think about how this might negatively affect public opinion. She can’t believe that she was so stupid.

“If you ask me, there must have been something in the water those Danvers girls drank growing up. Two daughters, both ending up gay? That’s just unheard of.” The women all laugh together.

“Do you think that Ms. Luthor has cheated before? Or if there were any other women?”

“Well,” Jenna says, “I don’t want to spread rumors, but I have heard whispers of something with Cat Grant.” Kara squeaks, and Cat turns off the television a moment later.

“You still think it’s not that bad, Kara?” Cat asks. Kara shakes her head.

“Cat,” she says, “I’m really worried. I- I don’t know what to do.” Cat looks her dead in the eyes.

“You have two options,” Cat says, “you play the part of the good wife who refuses to leave her cheating spouse’s side, and you really sell how much you love her.”

“They’ll still rip her to shreds,” Kara says, feeling like the ceiling has collapsed in on her.

“They will," Cat says, like that was obvious. 

“What is the other option?”

“You show the world why she’s innocent.”

“Cat,” Kara says, “you know I can’t do that.”

“Can’t, or won’t?” Kara bites her lip. At this point, she’s not actually sure.

“Look, Kara, one way or another, you have to put your big girl pants on. You’re not gonna like how to turns out either way, but you have to do it on your own terms.” Kara nods absently. She still feels like the world is collapsing around her. She still has no idea what to do, but she thinks she knows what Cat is talking about.

“I’d better, um, get back to work.” Cat rolls her eyes.

“You’re going to go speak to your wife. Whatever story you’re running can wait.” Kara nods, and feels intensely grateful. Cat Grant has always been the mentor she needed, even when she didn’t think that she wanted it.

She checks her phone on the way out of the building, and sees three texts and two missed calls from Alex. There is one missed call from her mother, one from James, and one from Winn, and two missed texts from Maggie. Lena, surprisingly, has not tried to contact her. Perhaps her wife just hasn’t checked the news yet today.

Her phone rings again, and Kara picks it up the moment she sees Alex’s name.

“Hey Alex.”

“Have you seen the news yet?” Alex asks, sounding frantic.

“Yeah, Alex,” she says, “I just saw it at work.”  
  
“What are you two gonna do?”

“I don’t know, Alex,” Kara admits, “I just- I’m so worried. I don’t _know_ what to do.”

“Do you want me to come over? I’m at work, but I know J’onn would let me off if you needed me.”

“No,” Kara says, “I need to talk this over with Lena.”

“Alright. If you need me, call me. I’ll be there as soon as I can.” Kara smiles.

“Thanks Alex, I promise I will.”

“Don’t be a hero.”

“I’m always a hero, Alex.” She can hear her sister rolling her eyes.

“Don’t get a big head, Supergirl.”

“Don’t worry, I already have one.” Alex laughs a little. Then the conversation lulls, and Kara finds an excuse to hang up. She gets in her car, and drives home.

 

When she walks in the door, she sees Lena sipping something from a mug. Kara’s not positive if it’s coffee or something alcoholic.

“Kara,” Lena says, “I wasn’t expecting to see you.” She holds her mug a little tighter, defensively almost. Yeah, Lena _definitely_ knows what happened.

“Cat sent me home so we could deal with Lesbian Lewinskygate,” Kara says. Lena laughs into her coffee cup.

“Is that what they’re calling it?”

“Actually, the press are calling it the SuperLuthor Scandal. Lesbian Lewinskygate is what _Cat_ is calling it.”

“Ms. Grant has always been witty,” Lena says. She sets her coffee cup down on the counter, and takes a bottle of vodka out of the cabinet. Then, she pours a little in her cup. She takes a swig, and doesn't even make a face as it goes down. 

“Did Ms. Grant say that we could deny it?”

“It’s a real photo, Lena,” Kara says, “I don’t think we _could_ deny it. It’s the truth.”

“She runs a multimillion dollar media conglomerate,” Lena says, “what she prints _is_ the truth.” Kara glares.

“Lena, we can’t lie. Cat can’t use her powers for evil like that.” Lena laughs, bitterly.

“Kara, it’s not _evil._ Doing something in your own self interest isn’t evil if it doesn’t hurt anything.”

“It hurts Cat’s integrity.”

“Kara, my whole reputation is at stake,” Lena says, “my company! People barely want to do business with a lesbian Luthor! Now I cheat on my wife too? No one is going to work with me. L-Corp will shrivel up and die.”

“Lena,” Kara says, “I don’t want that to happen, but we can't lie."

“What are our other options? Hope that you standing by me will convince people that I’m still a good woman at heart? That didn’t even work back when it was about Cadmus, Kara. And you know I was innocent then.” Cat’s second idea is starting to sound better and better by the minute.

“Lena,” she says, “I have an idea.” Lena raises an eyebrow.

“What is it?”

“You aren’t going to like it.” Lena takes a swig of coffee cup vodka.

“Try me,” she says. Kara runs her plan by her, and Lena laughs.

“You’re right, I _don’t_ like it.”

“But it’s better than letting the press set fire to your career, right?”  
  
“I don’t know, Kara, this might be worse.” Kara takes Lena’s hand in hers.

“Please,” she says, “you’ve sacrificed so much for me. Let me do this for you.” Lena looks at her, with that look like she’s the only wonderful thing in a world full of darkness. She curls her hand around Kara’s cheek.

“I love you,” she says. She leans in for a soft, tender kiss.

“Is that a yes?”

“Yes, Kara. Call your boss.” Kara smiles, and dials Cat’s number.

“Hi Cat,” she says, “Yes, this is Kara. Lena and I talked it over. We want to hold a press conference.”

* * *

 

  


The next morning, Kara puts on her clothes like armor and gets ready to go off to war. Lena wears a gorgeous green dress, and a pair of black heels. Kara puts on her glasses, and makes herself a thermos of coffee. Then, they drive to meet Cat and her people for the press conference.

When they get there, they realize that it wasn’t just Cat and her people that showed up. It might as well have been the entire population of National City. Young people hold their phones out as Kara and Lena force their way into the building.

A table has been set up for them at the front of a large conference room, and an army of reporters stand right in front of it. They fill the entire room, and Kara and Lena have to force their way through the room. They both sit down at the two chairs, and Cat stands beside her.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Cat whispers. Kara is lucky that she has super hearing, or she never would have heard that over the roar of the crowd.

“Yeah,” Kara shouts, “we’re ready to start!” Cat has to shout to quiet the crowd, and then she starts the press conference. 

“Ms. Luthor,” Cat asks, “what is the nature of your relationship with Supergirl.” Lena sends Kara an _are you sure_ look. Kara nods.

“Supergirl and I are in a romantic relationship.” The reporters erupt into questions.

“So you admit to cheating on Ms. Danvers?”

“Do you and Ms. Danvers have an open relationship?”  
  
“What is Supergirl like in bed?” Cat shouts at them.

“One at a time,” she says, “and nothing lewd. We are all professionals here.” She sends the man who asked what Supergirl was like in bed a glare. A reporter near the back raises her hand.

“Yes, you with the red hat,” Cat says.

“Ms. Danvers, what do you think about your wife’s relationship with Supergirl?”

“I support it.” Another eruption of questions. More Cat shouting. The press settles into an awkward silence. Then, Kara stands up.

“What’s she doing?” Kara takes off her glasses. She rips open her button up shirt, and reveals her blue Supergirl outfit. More loud questions, more Cat yelling.  This time, Cat can’t quiet the crowd down.

“Anyone can buy a Supergirl costume,” one man yells.

“This proves nothing!”  
  
“Kara is just covering for her cheating wife!” Lena sends her an amused look.

“Of course you are, dear.” Kara rolls her eyes, and she takes out her thermos. She takes off the lid, and then shoots lasers into it. The press goes silent.

“Do you still think I’m faking?” No one says anything. Lena clears her throat. 

“I am not cheating on my wife with Supergirl because Supergirl is my wife,” Lena says, “Kara Danvers and Supergirl are the same person.”

“Why are you coming out about this now?”

“I wasn’t going to let the press crucify my wife for cheating on me with me. And well, I kind of think that it’s time National City knew who its hero is. I’m done hiding.” 

“Supergirl, Danvers, whoever you are,” one woman says, rolling her eyes, “ you do realize that this can’t be undone, right? Now that the press know who Supergirl is, we will never let you be. There will be investigations into your work record, into ethics on both of your parts. Into your bosses, your family members, questions of treason.”

“I understand,” Kara says, “but we’re ready to work through it, together. No more questions please.” Of course, the press erupts into more questions, and a few of them try to throw themselves across the table to get closer.

“I think you two want to leave,” Cat says. Kara scoops Lena up into her arms, bridal style, and she sees at least ten cameras flash in unison.

“Kara,” Lena says, rolling her eyes, “this is embarrassing.” Kara smiles widely as she flies her out of the building, and doesn’t stop smiling until she gets home. She doesn’t think about all of the calls she’ll have to make, and all of the ramifications that this decision is going to have. All she’s thinking of is that now she can fly with her wife, and not worry about the press snapping pictures.


End file.
